


Bad Dream

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Spoilers for Earthshock. The Doctor finds Nyssa in the console room one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Nyssa always seemed to me to be closer to Adric than Tegan, but seemed less upset when he died.

He was wandering the corridors by night when he heard her crying.

She was sitting on the floor of the console room, arms wrapped around her knees, head down, and she didn’t notice him until he spoke.

“Nyssa.” he said. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, startled, and wiped her face.

“Nothing, Doctor. I just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

He crouched down next to her. “Come on. You can tell me.”

She was silent for a moment, then: “Adric.”

She didn’t need to say any more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed. “Oh, Nyssa.”

* * *


End file.
